


Breaking You

by unityManipulator



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bukkake, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, a lil bit yknow, i wanna kinkshame myself for writing this, it's mentioned vaguely, reader/protag isn't specified as any specific gender, this is disgusting and we have only my friend to blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: You wake up slowly, last night's threats still in your mind.  Rire had promised to break you, and you couldn't forget that but… as you slowly slipped closer to being awake, you become aware of a hand running gently through your hair.  A second rested gently on your thigh, as another lightly stroked against your chest…Wait a minute.  This didn't add up.---or: that fic where rire breaks the protagonist with sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stradelikesdemondick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stradelikesdemondick/gifts).



> Ry the murder guy - Last Friday at 8:43 AM  
> > rire getting annoyed with your refusal to break so he brings even more demons and all of them use you for hours again and again until you can't take it any more and stop fighting  
> > bonus points if they use less and less mind control as it goes on until you're fully conscious of what's going on, but at this point are so far gone you can't even think to fight back

You wake up slowly, last night's threats still in your mind.  Rire had promised to break you, and you couldn't forget that but… as you slowly slipped closer to being awake, you become aware of a hand running gently through your hair.  A second rested gently on your thigh, as another lightly stroked against your chest…

Wait a minute.  This didn't add up. 

**> Call out for Rire**

As you begin to form the words in your throat, a chuckle echoes from across the room.  Your eyes fly open as you bolt upwards, catching sight of Rire sitting at the wall, his hands patiently folded in his lap. 

“Good morning,” he greets you, but you're too busy gawking at the three other bodies in the room.  Seeing your lack of response, he scowls.  “I said good morning.”

**> Question him**

_W-what?  What's going on?_   “Good morning,” you reply before gritting your teeth.  He was doing it again, putting words in your mouth. 

**> Question him, for real**

“Rire, what's going on?  Who the hell are these guys?”

The one with his hand in your hair leans down, his lips brushing your ear as he replies.  “Demons, obviously.”

“I said I would break you.”  Rire stands from his chair, teasingly making his way over before standing at the foot of your bed.  “And I fully intend to.”

You glare at him again, and he smiles back at you before summoning his own tentacles and pulling your blankets away.  Before you can react, the other demons move, all of them playing more intently with your body. 

**> Struggle**

Fighting to pull yourself away does nothing except earn you a yank on your hair and a disapproving noise from Rire.  He seems content to stand and watch for now, and every time you make eye contact with him a fresh wave of not-entirely-created pleasure rushes through you. 

**> Cuss him out**

You don't exactly trust your mouth right now, and as one of the demons roughly slips his fingers into you and another bites at your neck, it's really all you can do to stay quiet.  Despite your best efforts, a muffled whine escapes, and he smirks at that.  “Well, well.”

“Fuck.  You.” you spit back, and he takes this opportunity to use his tentacles to lift you off of the bed and drop you onto your stomach.  You feel one demon's cock enter you as another holds your mouth open and thrusts into it.  Their hands keep roaming across your body, never giving you a moment of rest.  Rire threads his fingers through your hair and forces your head back, smirking down at you.  You mumble a curse around the cock in your mouth, but the meaning is lost and Rire just laughs.  “Now behave.”

As the demons continue to use you, you can feel yourself becoming less resistant despite your efforts.  Rire alone was a strong force when he wanted to influence you, and these other demons seemed to have similar powers, all of them playing and teasing you. 

**> Fight, dammit!**

You were trying, but it was almost impossible to fight Rire on his own, much less four influences.  In horror you realized that your struggles were becoming halfhearted.  You were even beginning to move with the demons fucking you instead of against them, and as you did, it felt even better. 

**>...  Fight it...?**

Nope.  It felt too good to agree, to feel the hands on you and the satisfaction clouding your mind.  Your world had shrunk to this mass of tentacles and cocks, and even as you felt yourself slipping deeper, the fog over your mind lifted a little and you began to regain a slight semblance of awareness. 

Not that you cared, of course.

The demon behind you uses his tentacles now, wrapping them around your waist hard enough to bruise as he comes.  You gasp in pain, and the other demon fills your throat with his own load.  You cough and choke, not even getting a chance to catch your breath as the three demons shift places.  Two of Rire's fingers slip into your mouth, holding down your tongue as you hack and spit, your chin becoming a mess of come and drool. 

This continues, but you're not sure for how long, your sense of time blurring as you sink further from trying to deny this.

Rire, meanwhile, has moved from holding your mouth open to kneading your ass to leaving bites and scratches all along your body.  You’re a mess of come at this point; god knows how many loads are leaking from your holes, covering your back and your face and hair. 

Rire is showing off now, playing with himself just barely out of your reach.  Every time you look up at him, he smirks and bares his teeth, the faintest of pink tinges covering them from all the times he drew blood. 

**> Call him over**

“Rire,” your voice is hoarse, but you continue.  “Please.”

“Yes?  What do you want?” he sounds almost bored, but there's a hint of interest present.  Earlier in the day you might've blushed, might've refused to say it until he used his powers to force it out of you, but now you had no problem letting the words spill from your mouth.  “Your cock, Rire, please, I need you to fuck me.”

“All you had to do was ask, you know.” He finally, finally moves closer and fits his cock into your mouth.  His hand comes to your face, holding it almost gently as he shallowly moves back and forth, barely moving the head of his cock beyond your lips. 

**> Do it properly**

Your muscles are weak and you can barely move, but you muster up the strength to move a couple inches closer to the edge of the bed and push your head deeper, feeling his shaft against your tongue even as your muscles scream.  The other demons have stopped moving, either enjoying the show or deciding to enable it but you didn't care. 

The blowjob is sloppy and weak and you're sure any other time Rire would easily begin to torture you for it, yet he almost seems...  Amused?  He’s still barely moving, letting you do all the work.  Your mind is the clearest it's been in days, ever since that first minute you had met in the jazz club.  All of a sudden, his hand is on your head, pushing you downwards.  You feel his come splash down your throat, and he pulls you off of him only for you to give him a look that's part thanks and part begging. 

“I told you I would break you,” he purrs, and dimly you remember how he had threatened you.  Noticing your silence, he continues.  “What, no snide remark?”

**> Nope**

Dragging a thumb across your cheek, he pushes it past your lips, admiring how readily you lick it clean.  “You have proven to be interesting after all, for a human at least.”  With a wave of his hand, the three demons depart as he scoops another fingerful of come into your mouth.  “I was going to kill you, but I may just keep you after all.”

You couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written almost entirely on my phone on public transportation or in class instead of working so i risked my Life for this smut 
> 
> in the words of a hentai character: 't-this is my first time, so be gentle, ok?'
> 
> this is dedicated entirely to stradelikesdemondick since i originally wrote this for them so 
> 
> hit that mf like button and hmu on my [tumblr](http://vagabxned.tumblr.com)


End file.
